


FANMIX & ART: The World is Changed

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying fic by hastendown @LJ and found _____. Made for Round 5 of the Small Fandom Bang on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANMIX & ART: The World is Changed

 

 

[listen @ 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/beeassassins/the-world-is-changed)

 

 

 

1\.  Peach, Plum, Pear--Owen Pallett

 

 _This was unlike the story_  
_It was written to be_  
_I was riding its back_  
_When it used to ride me_  
  
_And we were galloping manic_  
_To the mouth of the source_  
_We were swallowing panic_  
_In the face of its force_

    

 

**“It wasn’t that big a deal, really. Snow just went off in the middle of dinner, is all.”**

**All in all, that wasn’t very unusual. Simon Snow, the most powerful boy the World of Mages had**

**ever know, frequently lost control of his powers.  //**

**Baz closed his eyes, breathed deeply, tried to connect to the well of Magic deep inside him, tried to**

**expand the flow through his whole body, to ground himself in the world around him by exploring it,**

**probing it with his Magic. There was a small burst of soothing, cool Magic that extended from his**

**chest to his fingertips, but it died down alarmingly quickly. He felt faint all over again, tired and**

**overheated and parched**

 

2. Double Room--David Arnold

_{instrumental}_

 

 “ **It’s what happens when two people with Magical powers connect through those powers, so that**

**one flows over into the other.” Periwinkle explained when he saw Snow’s confused face. “Right**

  **now, Mr Pitch’s Magic has weakened because you’ve been taking it from him, Mr Snow. That’s**

 

**why you’re feeling invincible.”**

**“I don’t understand,” said Snow. “How did this happen?”**

**“I can’t say for certain,” admitted Periwinkle. “Having two people enter into a Bond involuntarily is**

**highly illegal, not to mention extremely difficult and, as you can see, dangerous to all involved.”**

**“Involuntarily? You mean people sign up for this stuff?”**

**“Crowley, Snow,” snapped Baz. “It’s a Magical Marriage.”**

 

3\. Tinderbox--Elton John

 _We've been living in a tinderbox_  
_And two sparks can set the whole thing off_  
_Rubbing up together around the clock_  
_Lately we've been getting more roll than rock_  
_You and me together in a tinderbox_

 

**"Fuck off, Baz. Penelope says the closer we are at night, the farther away from each other we can**

  **be during the day. That’s handy, wouldn’t you say?”**

 

 

4. Fear-Murray Gold

  _{instrumental}_

  

  **He didn’t trust the git as far as he could throw him; if Snow found out he**

 

**was a Vampire, the Mage would be the first he’d tell, and then Baz’d be kicked out of Watford**

**before you could say “Magic”. He couldn’t let that happen**

 

5. Bite--Troye Sivan

 

 _The rapture in the dark puts me at ease_  
_The blind eye of the storm_  
_Let's go for a walk down Easy Street_  
_Where you can be reborn_  
  
_And kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
_But please, don't bite_

  

**It was just his luck that two of the things that dominated his thoughts most of the time, his**

 

**status as a Dark Creature and his sexual orientation, were the two biggest secrets he had. So**

**Simon had figured out one of them, and it hadn’t been an utter disaster. Maybe coming out of the**

**closet wouldn’t be the worst thing.**

 

6\. Gotholympians--Andrew Bird

 

 _Cause when it comes to misery_  
_When it comes to misery_  
_When it comes to misery_  
_No one competes with me_

 

   **o, Baz couldn’t, really. Why on earth would he be interested in a self-centred egomaniac like**

  **Simon Snow? Except Simon really wasn’t like that. In the Infirmary, when Simon’d promised not to**

 

**tell anyone about the Vampirism, and two nights ago, when he accompanied Baz to the dungeons**

**and tactfully averted his eyes as Baz drained a bunch of rats, it had seemed almost as though**

**Simon… cared. Baz dismissed the thought quickly. Of course Simon cared. It was clear as**

**anything that Simon cared about Watford, and it was easy to see why; he was an orphan. From**

**what Baz could gather, his life outside of the World of Mages had been absolutely miserable. Of**

**course he’d be willing to sacrifice the lives of some miserable rats and the occasional woodland**

**creature if the alternative was losing everything he’d come to love about Watford. Baz didn’t even**

**enter into that equation**

 

 

7. Human Touch--Bruce Springsteen

 

  _I ain't lookin' for prayers or pity_  
_I ain't comin' 'round searchin' for a crutch_  
_I just want someone to talk to_  
_And a little of that human touch_  
_Just a little of that human touch_

    

 

**Baz hesitated again. On the one hand, he desperately wanted to have a heart-to heart with Simon.**

**He was absolutely going mad with the desire to get to know him better, to figure out what caused**

**his almost permanent arrogant scowl and what broke through that expression to make him smile**

**tentatively.**

 

8.Bloodstream--Stateless

 _I think I might've inhaled you_  
_I can feel you behind my eyes_  
_You've gotten into my bloodstream_  
_I can feel you flowing in me_

 

 B **az looked up at Simon, asleep on the uncomfortable wooden chair. His head had fallen forward**

  **onto the desk, and the column of his neck was long and smooth and the skin looked almost**

  **translucent in the candlelight. Baz could see the blue veins thrumming below. He wanted to kiss**

 

**Simon, right there, and feel the pulse with his lips, just to reassure himself that Simon was okay, for**

**the moment at least. He wanted to suck on the white skin and pull the blood closer to the surface,**

**creating a crimson hickey so that anyone who saw them would know that Simon was <i>his</i>.**

**He wanted to sink his teeth into the soft flesh and suck out the blood, gently, carefully, without**

**spilling a drop. Simon’s smell was so strong that he could almost taste him. Taste his blood? His**

**skin? Everything was a confusing mess**

 9.  Never Get You Right--Brandon Flowers

 

_But they'll never get you right_  
_I've been watching you all night_  
_And the people passing by you_  
_They should tremble at your sight_

 

  **“Nothing important, really,” but his tone suggested that it was, in fact, important. “Just that, in case**

**this whole thing kills me-”**

**It was like he’d emptied a bucket of ice water over Baz’ head.**

**“You won’t die.” he said sternly. “You won’t. Look at me, Simon,” Simon did, but his eyes were dim.**

**“You’re not going to die. I won’t let you.”**

**Simon chuckled. “Either way. I thought you should know I’m in love with you"**

__

 BONUS FUN TRACK: 

Go All the Way{Raspberries cover}}--The Killers

 

 

_Before her love_  
_I was cruel and mean_  
_I had a hole in the place_  
_Where my heart should have been_

 

  
_But now I've changed_  
_And it feels so strange_  
_I come alive when she does_  
_All those things to me_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to hastendown for letting me mix her fantastic story!!!


End file.
